


Not anymore

by TheStarOfLeoV



Series: The universe chooses fate [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, Emotional, F/M, Gen, Karaoke, Late at Night, Reveal, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarOfLeoV/pseuds/TheStarOfLeoV
Summary: After another karaoke night, Kara needs to talk with Mon El. She catches him and Imra arguing on the Legion ship. Secrets will be unfold and the truth won´t resolve their relations.Here it is.My take on the SaturnValor break up.This one-shot happens between "Darkness-Aliens can break too" and "Reconnect With Lost Time". There will be an epilogue to conclude this one-shot.





	1. It´s over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one-shot !!

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2vbua0y)

 

After another karaoke night ended, the group started to walk together through the nightlife of National City, dropping some of there friends off at their homes.

At the end only Kara, Alex, Mon El and Winn were left. All of them stood infront of Kara´s apartment.

 

„You guys want to come inside ? We can have a cozy night at my place with some drinks and games.“ Kara asks with a giddy smile.

„I don´t know...“ Alex begins,

„Please ? Come on Alex or you Winn or you Mo-“ Kara realizes, that she almost invited him to her home, that is something she isn´t ready to do. It´s hard for her because the memories pain her.

Mon El realizes what Kara was going to say and how her expressions change, immediately. The situation is really awkward, he really thinks that she hates him.

„Winn and I have our night shifts in a bit, so we should keep going, Mon El here is free.“ Alex interrupts.

„Uh...I should go to the DEO too, I need to ask someone about repair equipment“ Mon El says quickly to get out of this situation.

„Of course.“ Kara replies to all of them.

 

Kara walks down the hallways of the DEO, after the night in the Dive Bar with lots of fun and karaoke, she needs to talk to Mon El. She accepted the fact that things are now different between them and she learned that she can´t be quiet anymore, she learned to voice her opinion on situations where she´s uncomfortable with his behavior. He understood her in the bar when she couldn´t be the person, who he could talk about his marital problems, to be fair he didn´t intent to talk about that, so point to him. But she needs to ask him anyway about Pestilence. This question still burns inside of her for the last two weeks from the first karaoke night.

 

So, after she was dropped of at her apartment, she decided to go to the DEO, after an hour. She finds Winn at the control panel.

 

„Hey Winn, is Mon El still here ? I need to talk to him.“ explains.

„Nope, he not even five minutes ago.“ he says with his legs rested on another chair.

„And where can I find him ?“ Kara tries to come to the point.

„Oh, he went to the Legion cruiser.“ Winn answers.

„Thanks.“ Kara says already going outside, launching herself into the nightsky.

 

Kara gets registered at the opening of the ship and gets permission to enter. She walks down the illuminated floors of the ship. Her first approach is the control panel.

She hears noises, some people are discussing something, she can´t fully figure it out since the walls dampen her hearing and seeing abilities, screw 31st century technology.

She slowly walks towards the entrance, she tries to be quiet and sneek a bit, feeling it would be inappropriate to just burst in, but is, what she´s doing now, appropriate ?

Now she can identify the people, who are discussing something: Mon El and Imra. Or more like argue ?

 

„You could´ve atleast told me where you were going again.“ Imra reasons, „You just went to the bar with them to sing songs from a screen ? You know we have more important stuff to do ! The mission is on the brink of failing, Mon El !“ Imra says with a louder, more serious tone.

They´re talking about the mission and don´t inform the DEO ? Kara is clearly confused.

„Imra you clearly know that I want to spend more time with my friends, I haven´t seen them for so long and finally they warm up to me again, you could atleast let me do that after _You_ lied to me.“ Mon El counters.

„They´re not your friends anymore ! Don´t you see how they just shut you out of their circle, like your a stranger ? _We_ are your family, Mon El, you only knew them for what ?! _ONE year_!?“ Imra says.

Kara really needs to think about that, it´s kind of true, just an hour ago she shut him out, not wanting to invite him inside. They all held their distance to him, she´s surprised that Mon El is so determined to be friends again, with them, with her.

„Family ?! Oh really, nice family of mine ?! You planned this mission on my back, hid the truth from me. After all, I´m your leader right now and every mission, every plan needs to be authorized by me.“ Mon El counters again.

„I´m your wife Mon El, you can´t hold that against me...“ Imra sighs and after a while she continues, „I ask you once again, do you still love her ? This time you answer me with a real answer and not _I don´t know_.“ Imra says with a serious tone.

Kara can´t believe what she´s hearing right now, Mon El still has feelings for her ?

But he´s silent, not answering her question.

„Of course.“ Imra continues, realizing the possible answer on her own, „Ok...than I ask you: Do you still love me like you said two weeks ago ?“.

Kara feels uncomfotable right now.

„I can´t answer you.“ Mon El begins, Kara can see that he´s struggling. The pair moved around the room while arguing, Kara can see them easier now without being noticed.

„Of course...“ Imra begins again, shaking her head, hands moving through her hair, she moves up and down, Mon El just stays on his place, his gaze fixed on a wall and not following her movements.

„Of course...I mean I knew which risks I was taking with bringing you back, but I didn´t expect you to fall back in love with her so quickly again.“ she says.

„I never said that !“ Mon El defends himself.

„But you clearly are, Mon El. Don´t lie to me. Or better, you never fell out of love, ain´t I right ?!“ Imra asks.

Mon El doesn´t say anything.

„Ugh...this situation complicates the mission too much. My father was right. We should have come back earlier, but, of course, the majority was against it. Now, here we are. Stuck.“ Imra begins to ramble on her own, completely ignoring Mon El, realizing he won´t contribute anything that could help her with her own mission.

„Wait.“ Mon El interrupts her, his expressions changing dramatically, as if he realized something.

„ _We should have come back earlier_?! What do you mean with that ?“ Mon El asks her.

„Forget what I said.“ Imra waves him off to change the topic.

„No !“ Mon El shouts, „No.“ he realizes his behavior and lowers his voice to not seem so agressive.

Even Kara was shocked by the change of his voice.

„Please don´t tell me you had the ability to time travel for a long time and that the disruption was the cause on why you brought us here.“ an emotional Mon El asks, he could cry any minute.

Imra realizes that he found out the secret and she needs to tell him the truth. She sighs, readying herself to confess everything.

„Yes. We have the ability to time travel for a long time. My father wanted me to travel earlier than we did, so we can guarantee a 100% success rate on bringing my sister back to life as if she never died. But the memebers of the Legion outvoted my plead.“ Imra explains with a quiet formal to not seem so emotional.

Mon El is clearly shocked, he looks broken. Everything comes crushing down on him, he feels like he´s drowning.

„For how long ?“ Mon El says with a crack in his voice, „For how long ! For how long were you able to do it !!“ he shouts.

Kara feels sad for him. His team betraying him like that, she doesn´t want to be in his situation.

„Since we got this ship.“ Imra quietly says.

„Wow...I never thought of you doing this to me.“ Mon El begins, shaking his had in disappointment, his expressions hardening, he is so distant now.

„Of course...We get this ship as an early wedding present by your father, a ship that has the ability to comfortably travel through time. And of course, three months after that he forces us into an arranged marriage.“ Mon El ends.

 _Arranged marriage_? Kara isn´t sure, if she heard right.

„Mon El, pleas...“ Imra tries to behgin,

„No. You hear me out now. Atleast I deserve to speak now.“ he begins again, „So you want to tell me, that you knew about this for the last three years ?! … I could´ve returned all those years ago ?!“ he asks with visible tears in his eyes.

„You kept this secret from me. For so long. I tried everything I could to return to my time. You know, everyone knows how much in pain I was, I was going insane after every failure of not returning. I thought I could never return, I had to accept the fact that I could never return ! You took that choice away from me !! You took my chance of happiness, away from me, all I wanted was to return to my time, my friends, my family ! To the people I love, to Kara !!“ Mon El shouts.

But he immediately realizes what he just said and sighs while looking to the ground. Silence stretches out between them.

 

„And I was right, you still love her.“ Imra says.

Kara couldn´t believe what she just heard, Mon El confessed. But more importantly, the Legion kept him from coming back, to their time, to her. He tried to return, it wasn´t a blatant lie like she thought, he really tried and he had the chance to but that chance was taken away from him. All the time tehy could have had together was stolen from them.

„I really let it slide the first time, Imra. Really, I did. But taking that choice away from me, when you clearly knew that I desperately tried to go back, I can´t forgive that. … And I guess not telling me has something to do with the wedding, doesn´t it, huh ?!“ he chuckles in denial.

„I couldn´t tell you or you wouldn´t have agreed to the wedding to unite Earth and Saturn.“ Imra tries to defend herself.

„You can´t hold that against me, Imra. There´s always another way to solve problems, you were just worried that I would drop out of the wedding agreement, if I knew beforehand about the new ship and time travel, right ? You were scared I would return rigth away, weren´t you ?“

„Yes.“ Imra whispers, knowing that she´s at fault, she can´t look at him.

„Do you really think that low of me ?! Rao, you could´ve atleast tell me, there´s always another way but it is my right to know.“ Mon El explains.

A long silence stretches out between them and Kara struggles on what to do. Is that her cue to walk in or get the hell out of here ?

„I heard what I needed to hear.“ he begins, „I can´t do this anymore, I´ll be honorable and keep the alliance upright for the sake of million lifes but whatever this is bewteen us...“ he points a finger between them, „is over.“.

„It´s over, Imra.“ Mon El ends.

„Please, Mon El. We can work this out.“ Imra tries to reason with him.

„No, We can´t, Imra. I´m crashing at Winn´s tonight, he has a nightshift and is probably the only one, who would help me right now.“ Mon El says, "I can´t do this. Not anymore."

 

Kara is struck by his words, did they really just break up ?

While she thinks about it she doesn´t realize that Mon El begins to walk out of the control room. Mon El walks out and Kara doesn´t realize fast enough what is happening. He sees her and is taken aback, clealry shocked since his eyes are wide open now but his face seems hurt and his eyes are red.

„Kara what are you doing here ?“ he asks her with a sore quiet voice, trying to be calm.

„Ugh...“ Kara can´t bring out a single word.

„What did you hear ?“ he calmly asks her.

„I didn-“ Kara begins but realizing she shouldn´t lie to him now, after all, she praises to tell the truth, she shakes her head, recognizing her mistake.

„I heard everything Mon El.“ Kara confesses with a sad voice, looking him right into his eyes. She sees how vulnerable he is right now.

„Then I´m sorry that you had to hear everything.“ and with that he begins to walk out of the ship. He doesn´t want to speak with anyone right now, he needs to be alone.

Kara stays there, she begins to go too when she sees that an emotional Imra goes out of the control room to her quarters.

„Imra...“ Kara begins,

„ I don´t want to talk to you right now, Kara.“ Imra says while waving her to Kara.

Kara stands there for a while, alone, till she decides to leave the ship and go to the DEO...


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to the DEO to reach Mon El and talk with Alex and Winn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the epilogue !

Kara walks down the hallway of the DEO, shoes clicking and echoing through the room. She searches for Mon El, she can´t leave him all alone, definitely not in his current state. She reaches the control panel just in time to see how an exhausted, red eyed Mon El takes the keys that Winn is handing him with a concerned look but he sure would help him everytime. Alex looks towards the two boys with a raised eyebrow.

 

„Mon El ! Please, you can´t just leave now. I want to help you, come on, lets go to a place quiet enough to talk about what happened. I don´t want to let you all alone in your current state.“ Kara says with one breath.

„It´s okay, Kara. I´ve been through much worse. I´m fine, don´t worry about me, I just want to be alone right now.“ he says with an exhausted, quiet voice. She wants to respond but he already left through the hallway, heading to Winn´s apartment.

Kara can only watch him become smaller, vanishing completely from her sight.

 

„Ok, what happened between you ?!“ a concerned and slightly annoyed Alex asks her little sister.

„I snuck upon a conversation he and Imra had, I know he´s pissed off on me but that´s not the main reason why he´s like that. Well, how should I say it ?“ Kara battles with herself, how should she explain it to Alex?

„Well, he broke it off with Imra and there are far more secrets the Legion kept from Mon El. They didn´t hit a disruption...It was a lie.“ Kara feels how invested and emotional she gets right now.

„Their current ship has the ability to time travel, they didn´t tell Mon El because then he would´ve never get into an arranged marriage with Imra to unite Earth and Saturn. He could´ve returned four years ago !“ Kara says with visible tears, she´s hurt and effected too by the lies, they all are. The truth could´ve saved everyone a lot of heartbreak, pain and grieve this last years.

„What ?!“ Alex and Winn shout simultaniously, their expressions are shocking.

„Hold on ! Wh- What ?! I can´t believe it.“ Alex says in shock, Kara never thought her sister would care that much.

„So you´re saying, he could´ve returned all those years ago, they lied to him, to keep him in an arranged marriage ? They pretended as nothing happened and let him suffer ?!“ Alex asks Kara furiously.

„Yes.“ Kara answers, „But why are you acting like this now Alex, why do you care about him ?“ Kara questions her sister´s behavior.

„Why ? Because I´m angry, they let him, us, suffer. I care about him, Kara, it´s just that I have to take your side because your my sister. But we all were devastated after the invasion and not just you.“ Alex explains.

„They took his choice away, it was his right to know and decide freely, he was so devastated, Alex. He could´ve been back months ago and all this shit would´ve never happened. This rift wouldn´t exist between us. He said he tried everything to come back to me. They took him away from me !“ Kara says on the edge of crying.

„Oh Kara.“ her big sister comes to engulf her in a hug realizing what weights on her heart.

„That´s why he looked so terrible.“ Winn begins, „Alex, can I take off ? I should go home and look after him.“

„Sure.“ Alex responses.

Winn begins to pack up his belongings and head out to the changing rooms.

„Winn, wait.“ Kara starts, „I´m coming too. I have to see him.“.

„I don´t think that´s a good idea, Kara. Let me handle this.“ Winn says with a serious look on his face.

Kara looks over to her sister for any kind of response, „Let him handle it, Kara. Winn´s right.“.

„Okay.“ Kara responses.

„But there´s one more thing you both should know. The Legion has a bigger mission, they´re here to save Imra´s sister. They´re working on it in secret without telling the DEO.“

„I´ll talk with J`onn later about it.“ Alex reassures her.

„Oh and also, we shouldn´t be excluding him from our circle. I realized we did that a lot since he came back. He´s trying so hard to be friends with us again and I feel terrible out how we handled things.“

„Well, if Imra and Brainy told us the truth then none of this would´ve happened.“ Winn remarks, „But I got to go now.“.

 

Kara is going the opposite direction to head out, ready to fly home.

„Where´re you going ?“ Alex asks.

„Home.“ Kara answers not sure why Alex asks.

„No you´re staying, atleast till I´m finished with my paper work. And then we head home. Together. It seems like someone isn´t fully over her feelings for a certain someone and lied to me about it, we need to talk about this.“ her sister points out.

 

 

 

 

After a pretty long talk with her sister, Kara and Alex are going to Winn´s apartment.

Kara didn´t realize that she wasn´t over her feelings, she just pushed it down, accepting that there´s no chance for them because he´s married, or was ? All she could achieve was a handshake to never apologize again to each other. Accepting the new reality. But reality changed, now...

She accepted the fact that her feelings for him are still strong but she can´t concern him with it, it´s not fair to him, he has so much going right now. He needs their support.

 

„I´m glad I could explain to him that I didn´t connect him to all my bad memories. He was so hurt when I was under Myr´nn´s psychic attack. But I´m glad we made up for that.“ Kara says while walking down the streets.

„That´s good to know, since he began to cry when you left the training room to fight the escaped prisoners. And I had to interrupt him and he felt like I caught him. I felt terrible to not help him.“ Alex sighs.

„He did ?“ Kara asks.

„Yes.“ her sister answers.

 

As both sisters enter the hallway of the apartment, Kara can hear them talk.

„Hey Mon, you want a coffee too ?“ Winn asks.

„Sure. Thanks Winn that I could crash here, is it okay for you, if I stay a bit longer ?“

„Of course buddy, take all the time you need. You can count on me.“ Winn replies while padding Mon El´s shoulder, „So you think that you and Imra can get back together ?“.

„No. I think whatever we had is completely over now.“ Mon El responses and Kara hears everything.

„But I still have to ask you, do you still love Kara ? And also she feels really terrible to sneak up on you last night.“ Winn asks with concern.

„Winn, that´s not an easy question. I mean everything is so confusing right now, I learned to live with my new reality, I had to move on but at the same I never did. I realize that my feelings for Imra were never as strong as for Kara. When I came back I started to compare them, I know that isn´t fair of me and I shouldn´t do it but it just happened. What I felt for Kara, I- I can´t describe what we had with real words. But she definitely shouldn´t feel terrible about last night, she didn´t know, well, I didn´t know either.“ Mon El says with a chuckle while struggling to find the right words.

 

„Man, I know I´m an agent but why does Winn have to live in the second last floor in an apartment without an elevator.“ Alex says out of breath.

„Oh Alex.“ Kara says with a grin.

 

Mon El hears Alex talking, „Winn, Alex and Kara are coming.“.

„Superhearing ?“ Winn asks with a raised eyebrow.

„Yes. I learned a lot more stuff.“ Mon El says with a huge grin.

„You have to show me later.“ Winn says in excitement.

 

And after a minute Winn and Mon El hear a knock, Winn goes to open the door.

„Hey, surprise !“ a smiling Alex says while reaching out a box of mixed pastries and goes in with a rather silent Kara in tow, „I hope you made coffee.“.

„Of course, it´s already brewing.“ Winn responses.

Alex and Winn go over to the dining table and put everything up. Kara sees how the couch was transformed to a bed, Mon El`s tiedying up the couch and puts the blanket and the pillows together on a stack. He wears one of Winn summer pjamas and it looks a bit too tight. Clearly he muscled up after all those years and now he can pull off the bearded look and not like the time when he proposed the idea to her when he got ready for their secound double date with Alex and Maggie after they rescued Alex. Stop those thoughts Kara !

 

„Hey.“ it´s the only thing Kara gets out.

„Good morning, Kara.“ Mon El says.

Before the atmosphere could begin to tense up, Alex interrupts the awkward silence and orders everyone around the table.

„Whew, I´m hungry.“ Winn claps his hands together ready to feist.

Alex pours everyone a coffee, more like a black coffee for everyone. Kara looks around for the creamer but can´t find it when Mon El reaches out and passes it too her.

„Double cream right ?“ Mon El asks to light up the mood.

„Yeah.“ Kara gives him a small smile, happy that he still knows it.

„And I get my bretzel“ Winn says while picking it up, Alex sips on her coffee.

Kara and Mon El reach out to the only pink donut at the same time, there hands touch and a slight awkwardness comes up again, they lock their eyes a bit too long, He pulls his hand away and picks up a white chocolate donut.

„Sorry.“ both say at the same and they let out a small laugh. He wanted to apologize for taking her favorite donut and she wanted to to the same thing. You can´t judge them, the pink ones are the best, period.

Alex begins to plan the next meet-up.

„So I say to escape our stressful lifes we could head to the laser tag hall and play against each other. But we four need to be in a team against J´onn, Lena, James and Sam , ok guys ?!“ Alex asks in excitement.

„Okay !“ Kara, Mon El and Winn respond.

„So that´s settled, now we can talk about other things and finally eat.“ Alex says.

 

Kara thanks her sister to take the lead in this conversation, atleast now everyone is having a good time. Even the tension between Kara and Mon El begins to break and for the first time again both of them could talk with each other without any awkwardness and worries holding them back to enjoy the friendship they found again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue and are excited for the next projects !
> 
> As always, comments, advice and kudos are very appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> As always, comments, advice and kudos are appreciated.  
> As next I might write a cute little one shot about the time Kara adn Mon El rode a motorbike somewhere around 2x18 OR a Karamel wedding.  
> Or a continuation of another author´s Karamel story.
> 
> Stay excited for "Galaxies" !!


End file.
